Shirayuki Hime
by langleaf
Summary: May & Drew are whisked away to feudal era japan due to a warp space, where the two kingdoms waged war upon each other over the loss of Princess Shirayuki. However, May is mistaken as Shirayuki and gets captured mistakenly by a hidden 3rd Kingdom. Forced to wed with one of their 6 chosen princes, what will Drew say about all of this? A tale of love and adventure! MayxDrew OCxMay CS
1. Pilot

**ONE WEEK BEFORE FINALS AHHHHHH**

**Imma die /3**

**Anyways, this was something I thought I lost a long time ago, but luckily I made copies in my old email so HAH.**

**Only uploading to save it/see what ya'll think. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. BUT I NEED TO STAHP PROCRASTINATING . **

It was another perfectly beautiful day in Petalburg City, Hoenn. The sun was shining, the breeze was warm, and there were swellows and tailows flying about in the air, tweeting cheerfully to each other, as if they too knew that spring was almost here. The snow had been melting since last week, and even the most metallic and silver of the trees were starting to regain their earthy glow again. I peered around in the-now leafless-bushes for any hint of new life, but all i recieved was the water droplets falling off the melting snow from a tree above. I sighed, reaching up to clasp a branch above my head, and swung myself up into the tree. My chestnut brown hair had grown a bit longer since my days traveling with Ash, and after becoming Johto's newest top co-ordinator, I had returned home to recuperate and train for anything that should find its way into my life. I still wore a bandana-but it was folded into a headband-like style, and the same clothes from Johto. I also had an agent now to take care of all the social media and such for me, which took a load off my shoulders dealing with fanboys.

Gazing at the scenery around me, and realizing how dark it had gotten-time flies when you don't have anything on your mind-jumped down from the tree and unfortunately landed at a weird angle, rolling my ankle. "Ouch..."

It was already swollen and puffy. Definitely sprained or twisted. Wonderful. I stood up only to collapse to the floor again, crying out in pain. "And of course I leave my pokemon back home..."

Mentally swearing, I managed to drag myself onto the roots of a tree and curled up, wrapping my arms around my knees. It wouldn't be worth it to run around aimlessly for help. It's better to wait it out till sunrise...when i can see.. *blacks out*

Blinking, I cringed slightly at the piercing bright light in my eyes. I was frozen solid, and snow was piled up around my feet. Looking up, the branch i had been in yesterday was covered in snow. I groaned, realizing my mistake. Oh how my agent was going to kill me. If..ah..the freezing cold didn't kill me first anyways. I reached out for my fanny pack, before realizing my pokemon were at home with mom. I groaned before trying-and failing-to stand up and lean on the tree. Feeling a bit lame, I let out a cry for help before completely losing my conciousness and blacking out once more.

(Drew's POV)

What was she doing? I had originally planned on picking up a few roses-red of course-before swinging by May's house in Petalburg before asking her to travel through a new region with me, only to find that she had went off on her own yesterday and that her parents, as well as her agent Josie, haven't heard from her since. Therefore, I am now roaming through the nearby Petalburg woods, searching for a certain brown haired coordinator friend. I felt a sharp pain of worry in my chest. Was she hurt? Did she get lost? I smirked. No. She's probably asleep in a tree somewhere. There's no way she'd be hu-"oof!"

Groaning in pain, i rolled over to look at what i had tripped over. Red. Eyes widening, I scrambled up and over to the snowy heap. I could only just see a glimpse of red and brown, and those familiar white gloves...MAY!

I snapped out of my haze and began digging through the snow. I pulled out a pokeball and released my absol. "Absol, use your horn and help me dig."

It confusedly looked at me and then to the heap before realizing who it was. "AB, ABSOL!"

It quickly lit up its horn and began shoveling snow off of May at a much faster pace than I had been going at. Soon enough, May's head and shoulders were free of the snow and ice, and I quickly touched her cheek. Ice cold. Oh arceus no. "May?"

There was no response. I leaned in and listened for her breath. There was none. My eyes widened in fear. "May! Wake up! May!"

I shook her before realizing how futile this was. CPR. That was the way to go. I ignored the blush that began to spread on my cheeks and leaned in to breathe life back into her. I pumped her chest for 30 seconds, pressing harder each time and then blew more air into her. After repeating this about 10 times, I leaned in to listen. She was breathing this time, but only just. Warmth. May needed warmth. I scooped her all the way out of the snow and tucked her into my jacket. "Absol, return! Flygon, Go!"

Flygon let out a cry of shock at May's state. I bit my lip. "Flygon, fly us to the nearest pokemon center!"

I hopped on to flygon and cradled May gently in my arms as we took flight. Realizing how cold she was in her soaked attire, I hastily shed her top off-leaving the bra of course!-and pulled my winter coat onto her, zipping it up and pulling the hood over her head and ears. Oh May...stay alive May...please...

(May's POV)

I heard voices. One was young, probably Max's age, and panicked sounding. The other was that of a woman, sounding much like my mother. "What do you mean she won't wake up?! Why? Why won't my sister wake up?!"

It was Max. I could hear his muffled crying and mom and dad's soothing voices, sounding equally concerned. What was he talking about? I'm awake aren't I? I opened my eyes and gasped. I could see me...my body...lying in a white hospital bed, with wires and blood bags strung everywhere. What scared me most was that I wasn't in it. I was floating just above, with a small silver strand of string holding me down. I spun to look at the reflective surface of a tray and gaped. I was translucent. Experimenting, I stuck a finger through my face. Appalled, I tried to ram my head into a wall, but it actually went through it and into the next room. But thats where I was really shocked. Drew?

I looked in on a terribly grief stricken Drew, tears stained his cheeks, and his normally bright emerald eyes were now darkened and...sad. More than sad. He looked as if someone had just killed his best friend. And maybe someone had almost killed his best friend. Her.

Feeling suddenly uncomfortable with the scene, I pulled myself back through the wall and softly landed on the bed where my body lay still and unmoving. Why did this happen? And how?

Overwhelmed with all the questions and emotions, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to see golden light streaming through the canopy above. Canopy…? Alarmed, I sat up and instantly became dizzy, flashes of light clouding my vision. "Ugh…"

When my vision finally cleared, I found myself sitting in a pile of leaves and broken grass, in the middle of a fairly dense bamboo forest with no one in sight. What the heck? Things were really getting bizarre. Shaking off my supposed tiredness, I scrabbled for a hold on the smooth surface of the bamboo, and managed to slither ungracefully up a few sturdy branches before getting the hang of it and maneuvering up the trunk much quicker than before. A few birds fluttered out, chattering angrily as I popped up at the top of the stalk, and peered around. There was nothing in sight. Just a great sea of bamboo, and in the distance, a large temple-looking place. "There! She's there!"

There was a loud tremor and my stalk began to vibrate and wobble uncontrollably. I peered down to see 3 or 4 angry looking men clad in feudal era samurai clothing. Cosplayers? But why would they be after me? "I think you've got the wrong person sir!"

I called down vainly, "My name is May! Who're you looking for?"

The group chuckled. One, a man who was much younger than the others pushed his helmet off, revealing a head of shiny red-brown hair and a handsome face. "Nice try princess. Just come on down from there. We don't want to hurt you."

One of the men behind him guffawed. "He might not hurt you, but you've a plenty big price on your head missy!"

I bit my lip as the men joked around below. The handsome one scratched his head. "Well Miss May, I believe we need to reach a compromise here. Come on down and we'll talk it out. I won't let these brutes man handle someone as pretty as you."

Blushing madly, I wiped my forehead with my sleeve and leaned over a bit. "How can I trust you?"

The man smirked. "You really can't I suppose. Guess we'll have to help you down."

With this, he motioned with his free hand and several more men appeared, each holding a bow and arrows. "Prepare to fire. In three…two…one…"

With a twang, the arrows shot up, actually past me, into the sky above. Hah. Take that you losers.

Again speaking too soon, the arrows came back down, and went down the other side of the shoot. I was hit with ropes attached to the tail and these pinned me down atop the tree. I let out a cry of pain and shock as I found I could not escape these bindings. I head a wolf whistle and the red haired man appeared beside me, as he had climbed up the ropes. "Well hello Miss Shirayuki. I do understand you're on the run from your kingdom right now, but there's a bounty for you immediate capture and return, and I must say, I do need the money. Besides, you're such a pretty little thing…I'm sure we can have some fun before you return…"

He smirked, and I realized the horror of the situation. Chances were high that I'd get raped and or sold into something. There was also this whole thing of mistaking me for a princess. And uh, where the hell was I? This is for certain not Hoenn or Johto or Kanto. What on earth was happening, and how the heck am I getting home?!

**Erm yeah. I have a habit of starting stories and not actually working on them or finishing them… *sigh***

**I'm working on Sunshine on Rose Dew right now too. It'll be up within this month. **

**Darkrai Rising will be up by early July, maybe sooner, it all just depends. **

**Toodles!~**

**-langleaf**


	2. Fillin

**I'M ALIIIIIVEEEEE**

**No excuses. Just read.**

**It's a fill in but important despite how short it is. ^_^**

**Drew's POV: **

How could this be? May….my best friend…and so much more...not to wake up?

I closed my eyes and thought back to what the nurse had said. "She's in a coma. She won't ever wake up because of something we cannot control. Her mind."

Why wouldn't she want to wake up? She's May. Top Co-ordinator and fashionista extraordinaire. And someone I'd never want to lose. Maybe I was terrible at expressing how I feel about her, especially when we were younger and naive to love, but I had been working at confessing for a long time…and now I may never get that chance.

Biting my lip, I strode into her room and kneeled by her side. I took her hand in mine…so cold. "…May…"

A cold rush of air whipped through the room, leaves scattering everywhere. Wait…what? I turned to see the hospital walls disintegrating, paint peeling off and turning into leaves, and a clear blue sky forming overhead. I whipped around to see May sliding away from me, and then disappearing entirely, leaving me alone in this strangely desolate forest.

Feeling all to confused, I reached for a pokeball, only to find that they weren't in the usual pouch I carried over my clothes, but instead was a large, sleek looking sword. Why the hell do I have a sword in my pouch?!

I dropped the bag and dumped it upside down, expecting my pokeballs to slip out, but instead I got a jar of seeds and a letter tied with a silky red tie. I pulled the tie off and hastily read the letter:

_This may not be as it seems_

_A dream it may be, make it as well as you may_

_Here you shall find, a destiny in store_

_Far greater than all have ever had before_

_Find your rose, hold her close_

_For here there is danger and competition at most_

_I welcome you now, to my feudal era_

_In hopes you someday return my good favor_

_-Harley_

_P.S. Don't I sound fab Drewbie? Return the favor and eat my cookies! _

_And if you wanna chat, just write on the back and toss it into the air. _

_Yes. It's that easy. HAHAHA_

_Go find little May why don't you?_

My jaw dropped a considerable amount and I hastily picked up a pen that had fallen out.

Writing neatly on the back:

_Harley you are an idiot. How the hell am I supposed to get back?_

_And where is May?! Feudal Era? Competition without pokemon? Are you nuts?!_

_Oh wait….of course you are. *smirk*_

_How do I get this back? _

_Guess I'll find out…_

_-Drew Hayden_

With that, I tossed up the note to see it evaporate into the air. Gobsmacked, I rubbed my eyes and hastily shoved everything back into my bag, swung it on my back, and began walking in no particular direction. Off to find May….

**Yeah I told you it was short. **

**Its just a little update, but still, vote on my poll and decide yeah? ^_^ thanks ya'll **

**R&R**


End file.
